Vulnerable
by Sec8
Summary: A young teen is taken to the world of Remnant after taking serious injury's. Very weak and scared he must rely on team RWBY to help him. But they cant always be there for him. Realistic self-insert and my first fanfic so please enjoy and review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

FREEDOM, my final thoughts as I leave my school for summer I had just finished up my freshmen year and I am ready to kickback relax and do nothing. Personally I was excited since roosterteeth was about to release the first episode of Rwby's Second volume which looked amazing from the trailer they uploaded. But first let's discuss me, hello names Parker I'm 15 years old and standing 6'2 I am fairly skinny with a little bit of muscle on me. I have short brown hair with light blue eyes that are starting to fade silver right now they're silver with a small blue tint to them. Ironically my hair is also starting to get grey strands and I have almost no facial hair. Currently I am wearing a black zip-up hoodie with ruby's symbol on the back along with dark jeans and black shoes. Alright now back to my journey to my lovely couch which I rest upon with a bag of chips by my side.

As I'm walking along I notice something in the trees (our schools near a forest) it looked a lot like fighting. I start to weave through the trees hoping to see what was really happing and as I draw nearer I begin to hear sounds like slashing, roaring, and gunshots. I begin to sprint and begin to see a clearing with and person in red with a giant scythe and a black….Wolf? I guess but I don't remember seeing wolves with giant claws and standing on two legs. I immediately froze when I realized that the giant wolf was actually a Beowulf from Rwby and that means the person in red was Ruby Rose.

My brain went into overdrive trying to think of any possibility of how this was happening time displacement, dimensional gateway, TIME TRAVEL (it's possible). I quickly snapped back into reality when I heard a low growl come from behind me I shuddered with fear a slowly turned around and saw a Beowulf standing right behind me. I whimpered in fear as it rose its claw then it swung. I closed my eyes waiting for the end to come instead I was knocked back by a sudden explosion. I passed out before I hit the ground.

* * *

**Later**

I slowly opened my eyes groaning as the sun blinded me. I started to get up but realized that was a bad move because I felt a sharp pain in my side. When I looked down I noticed my stomach was wrapped in bandages. As I looked around I noticed I was lying in a bed I started thinking I was found after that explosion. But as I looked around that this wasn't a hospital room it actually looked a lot like a dorm from college.

After scanning the room I finally decided to though out the pain and get up. When I touched the ground I started to lose my balance and almost fell flat on my face. Luckily I was able to catch myself and started to walk towards the bathroom but right as I reached the door I heard voice behind

"Hey he's alive"

A/N:** Well what did you guys think? Please remember to review this I'm very new to this and right now I need some help so don't worry about hurting me. Also let me know if I should continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Yellow Beauty

**Chapter 2: Yellow Beauty**

I slowly turned around, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. Sadly I was wrong, standing right behind me in person was none other than Yang Xiao-Long ruby's sister. I was now facing her I stood over her by one or two inches and I was thankful for that since she looked so tall on the show and the last thing I needed was someone looking down on me. She was wearing her regular outfit which was pretty revealing.

"You gonna say something" Yang finally said

That snapped me out of my daze. I answered

"Yes"

"Funny"

"I think so to" I said with a grin

"Big talk for a guy who slept for two days"

"I call it a power nap"

Yang and I stared at each other for a little bit before I finally spoke up.

"So what happened?"

"You were knocked out after an explosion"

"What caused it?"

"Ruby did, she saw you were in danger and took a quick shot at the ground in front of you causing you to pass out when she killed the wolf she took back here to get patched up" Yang said with a little grin on her face.

"And where is here exactly" I asked

Yang looked at me like I was a complete Idiot

"Are you serious?"

"Well if I had to guess I'm currently on the world of Remmnant in the kingdom of Vale at Beacon academy" I answered.

Yang sighed she looked relived that she didn't have to explain everything to me.

"Also have you started your second semester here yet?"

"No we haven't"

"Great now I know I can talk freely about Blake being a Faunus to yo-"

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach come and go real quick I was then crabbed by my hoodie. I looked up and saw Yang aim her fist at me

"Who told you that" Yang said with anger radiating from her

I began to panic trying to think of a way out of this but after a few seconds my mind began to relax and I took a deep breath. I had to be careful with what I say since it could decide whether or not my skull will be intact.

"Aright I tell you everything just please lower your fist" I said a little too hopeful at the end.

Yang grunted and slowly lowered her hand but kept her grip

"Ok It's pretty obvious that I'm not from this world and I need to find a way to get back but please don't tell anyone, I'm sure Ruby already knows so you can tell Weiss and Blake"

Yang seemed to glare at me even harder if it was even possible

"That didn't answer my question" Yang growled

"Ah that you see in my world you are not real you and everything else are on a web series known as RWBY and it follows your adventures throughout your time at beacon including the time at the docks which is how I knew Blake was a Faunus"

Her grip seemed to loosen to my relief I began to relax a little but not too much.

"Would it help if I said your hair looks great both in person and on the show" I said hoping to ease the tension between us

She smiled and said "Yes it does help"

I let out a sigh of relief as she released her grip but I quickly tensed up when she spoke

"Now can I ask you a question?"

I quickly nodded thinking of answers to any questions I could think of.

"Do you like Ruby" she said with a sly grin

I started to feel my face heat up I responded quickly

"Wh-Where did this come from?"

Her grin started to grow

"Not that way idiot I just saw your hoodie and thought she was one of your favorite characters on the show so… is she"

I started to relax letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding

"Yes she is one of my favorite characters"

We sat there for a little bit staring at each other. I started thinking if this was really happening or just a really realistic dream because honestly couldn't tell. About a minute later the silence became unbearable and I had to break it.

"So…. Do you know when the others get back?"

Yang quickly responded almost out of haste really

"Nope"

Just as she said that we heard the door open and a girl with a red cloak walked in.

* * *

** A/N: Thank you for the reviews last chapter they really helped. This was my first time using conversation in a story so please let me know what i did wrong. Please review and tell me if i should continue.**


	3. Chapter 3: Girl in Red

Yang and I stood there in silence as the girl walked in and shut the door. I knew it was Ruby because of her giant red hood also because of the red tips in her black hair. She finally turned around to see her sister with the guy she barley knew but saved.

"Uh hi" Ruby said shyly

"Hey Sis this is… uh" Yang pondered for a min "Crap what is your name"

"It's Parker," I answered rather quickly hoping this awkward silence would pass.

We stood there for a few minutes before Ruby spoke up

"So… how you feeling"? Ruby asked hoping to break the silence.

I looked down to see my stomach and half my chest wrapped up in bandages along with my arm covered in scratches and the other in patches.

"Well I'm just happy I didn't break both arms since I like to use my hands for things"

Ruby smiled guess she was happy that she didn't completely destroy my body but it felt pretty close to that. I silence began to disappear after that we all sat down on the beds, I sat on Weiss's while Ruby and Yang sat on Blake's. They began asking me questions mainly about me such as where did I come from, what do I do you know normal stuff you ask a complete stranger who just woke up from an explosion. I'm kinda surprised I don't have amnesia from that now that I think about it. A good two hours passed before I saw the sun beginning to set in the window.

I spoke up "Hey do you guys know when Blake and Weiss are coming back I asked earlier but never got a clear answer"?

Ruby immediately answered, "Blake and Weiss had been assigned to patrol the forest for a few days, they left earlier this week and shouldn't be back for a few more days"

I was glad to know when I get to meet them and explain my situation "Well what should we do until then" I asked

"Well first" Yang started "We're gonna have some fun" Yang smiled as Ruby let out a yeah "Tomorrow" Yang finished

I had to hold back a laugh as Ruby looked like she had her dreams crushed. Yang noticed this and began to laugh herself I soon joined in. Ruby hung her head in shame. I gave her a pat on the back before I spoke

"So where am I going to sleep"?

Yang began thinking "Well you should probably take Blake's bed since Weiss's would kill you if she found out she used your bed"

"Well that sounds lovely"

I sat down on the bed and began to lift the covers and get situated underneath. I could feel the bed beginning to shake as Yang climbed up to her bed. She had already dressed into her nightwear, which was rather "revealing" to say the least.

* * *

_The next day_

Normally I would sleep until noon but today was different you know why. Because a certain girl in red would not allow it and I slowly opened my eyes due to the pain since Ruby was currently shaking me awake.

"Ruby you know that hurts right" I said

Ruby immediately stopped after that and jumped to get off she then stood straight up with a sad look

"Sorry"

I sighed "it's fine just please don't do it again"

I slowly got up due to the extra pain Ruby had caused me from shaking me violently.

After getting dressed into my now clean clothes I went to go eat. But something got in the way of that

Yang put her hand to stop me "You aren't eating until you smell as good as the food"

I came up with a good comeback real quick "Well then I guess I'm ready"

She slugged me in the arm then pointed to the bathroom "Shower. Now"

I sighed and started walking back towards the bathroom. I quickly got undressed and hopped into the now running shower and it felt amazing as the hot water ran down my back.

A good ten minutes passed before I decided to get out. I grabbed a towel and began to dry off. As I was drying my arms I heard a click behind me, I quickly lowered the towel to "cover" and turned my head back to see who it was.

"Yes"? I asked hoping to get an answer from the other end. I figured it would be Yang telling me to hurry up and get ready again.

Much to my surprise It was Ruby who answered "Hey Yang and I are going to be at the dock, do you know where that is"?

"Yeah I think I have a good idea where it is, thanks for telling me I'll see you there"

I waited for the door to shut before I began to start drying off again

"That was weird," I muttered

_Fast Forward the amount of time it takes a guy to get ready_

I zipped up my hoodie and rolled up my sleeves before walking out. After stepping outside the door I decided it would be best to head towards the entrance since most students arrived there.

I took me a good five minutes since it I have a good sense of direction plus I remembered most of the interior from the show. However I was stopped when I ran into a certain member of team CRDL.

"Hey, where do you think your going" Cardin asked in his regular cocky tone.

"Off to the launch pad. I'm heading off to the town for the day" I replied in my rather bland tone

"Are you now"? He asked in a annoying tone

"Yes I am now if you'll excuse me, asshole" I smiled after that and walked however a hand on my shoulder followed by a violent twist then a fist aimed for my face.

"Now before you decide to smash this handsome face consider the following" I still held my smile but its hard to do that when someone's about to punch you "I am going to town with Ruby and Yang so if you don't want to get your ass handed to you I suggest you lower the small feminine hand you have there"

Cardin looked like his head was going to explode but he let out a quick grunt and let go which I was rather happy about since I could now feel my shoulder. He then stalked off with the rest of his team behind him each giving me dirty looks as they turned and I just stood there smiling.

I reach the dock with no more roadblocks thankfully. When I got there I started looking for a gold mane and a red hood. I didn't have to look far since they were the only ones there and headed my way over to them.

Yang was the first to ask, "What took you so long"?

"Well I had a run in with Cardin and now my shoulder hurts even more" I responded

"Well at least you're okay, so lets get going" Ruby spoke with excitement.

I gave out a little chuckle and followed them onto the ship.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so what did you guys think. Sorry about the long wait, school takes a lot of focus so I won't be able to post regularly. Anyways let me know if I should continue or not and if the stores any good. Bye. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Town

As I stepped onto the ship I amazed. It was almost like a lobby for a cruise that you see in commercials. I was so caught up in the place that I didn't notice Yang and Ruby were already walking ahead of me so I started to catch up to them. It was easy since I was so tall compared to them like Neptune is to Yang.

Speaking of which "Hey Yang where are we going"? I asked

She spoke "Were heading towards the front so we can get a view of the entire city as we come in"

"Oh, cool"

When we got to our window the sight before me once again memorized me, but this wasn't because of a man made structure. It was because of Mother Nature herself. Standing before me was high cliffs with waterfalls coming down over the top; pine trees lined the top with the occasional bird coming out due to the sound of the coming ships flying by. As I looked towards the sun I could see birds forming their shadows as they flew under it with the summer heat beating down on them.

I started to think of what I was missing at home. These thoughts were quickly jerked away from me when Yang gave me a little shove causing me to become unbalanced nearly slamming my face in the window.

"You guys are really rude to someone who's injured" I gave them a glare

Yang simply laughed, "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself you were practically dozing off with your eyes open, so I decided to wake you up"

This entire time Ruby was trying to suppress a laugh but failing miserably. She was starting to breath heavily out her little nose it little burst.

I built in this "Hey Ruby, you gonna live"? I asked rather sarcastically

She responded after breaking out into full laughter

"Probably not" She completely lost it after that

I had no idea it was that funny but Yang was laughing along with her but not as hard. This went on for a while almost until we hit the city. They eventually stopped and I just stared at them with an evil look like I was going to get back at them. Yang saw this and knew what it meant and started shaking her head no as in I'll never get a chance. We talked a bit before we reached the city and got off. They told me we were heading towards the town center where all the shops and restaurants are.

After a little sightseeing that was on the way there. When we reached the center it was almost like the ship, man-made but beautiful at the same time. It seemed like any other place but it was bustling with people. Children playing with their friends or walking with their parents, Businessmen in formal attire walking to work or just entering a coffee shop, and students with bags talking with each other, some with books out.

"Am I going to have to shove you again" Yang spoke behind me

"Please don't"

Yang just smiled and started walking so I began to follow her with Ruby tailing behind me.

Yang led us to a small café near the center of town. It was a cozy looking place with double doors and a small patio for people who wanted to sit outside. It had a little sign that read "A Second Home". It was an odd name but I imagine it grows on you as you see it more often. As we started nearing the door Yang went ahead and opened the door for us.

"For the Lady" She said

I knew there was a catch to this since it's Yang of course so I stepped to the side and gestured to Ruby to go first. She had a confused look on her face and looked at Yang then back to me real quick then just shrugged and went on in. I smiled to Yang and followed her.

We sat down at one of the tables by the window. When we finally got situated a waitress came over and gave us menus and asked us what we want to drink. I asked for water since I didn't know if they sold soda or not. Yang ordered the same while Ruby ordered milk. I thought back to the first few episodes where she said her famous quote of "I don't need people to grow up, I drink milk". I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Hey watch a thinking about"? The voice came from Ruby she must have saw me daydreaming.

"Oh, nothing important"

Yang and Ruby began talking to each other from then on until we got asked what we wanted to eat. I wasn't hungry at the time but might as well get something to eat since I need the energy to heal. Come to think of it I haven't really felt any pain since I woke up. They must have used a type of morphine, probably used dust that worked just like a persons aura. I decided on some pancakes with a side of bacon cause who doesn't love bacon.

After we got our food we dug in and can I say that was the best damn bacon I've ever had and I've had good bacon. After Yang paid we started walking around again, looking for something to do. I started spacing out a bit then I looked to where we were going and saw it was a clothing store.

"Hey Yang what are doing here"? I asked

"We need to get you some new clothes, that hoodie wont last you very long and the shirts barely lasting on you."

I sighed "Alright"

When I walked in I was surprised, not by how different the clothing was but by how similar it was. I guess It makes sense since civilians in the show usually wear regular clothes. I started looking around trying to find something similar to what I wear at home. Yang and Ruby tried to spark my interest with a few things but I didn't work. I looked towards the back and saw something that I had at home. It was one of those button up shirts that I usually wore with the sleeves up. I grabbed a few Black ones and a few slightly darker black ones along with a few pairs of dark jeans and a black pair of shoes. What I like black. I was thinking about grabbing a hoodie but decided against it since my RWBY hoodie will last a bit longer before I need a new one.

Thankfully Yang paid for everything. I looked to the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set. Yang said we should head back and started towards the ship. However as we were walking near a bank an explosion rang out and policemen started swarming the area with civilians running off.

Yang and Ruby pulled out their weapons "PARKER GET OUT OF HERE" Yang shouted

I nodded and started running towards the ship. As I was running I looked back to see Yang taking on a group of robbers while Ruby shot at a few who were trying to hit her from behind. Seeing that they were safe at least made me feel a little better but that changed when I felt something pierce my leg I immediately started falling towards the ground. I looked towards my leg and saw a massive blood stain on my jeans right over the shin. I tried to get up but the pain was unbearable. Luckily someone came over a picked me up and began walking towards the dock. I tried to look at their face but couldn't since I was losing a lot of blood from my wound.

We finally reached the ship where the person set me down I heard them call for a doctor. They sounded like a female. I struggled to keep my eyes open but I couldn't soon after that I passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Same as usual please review it really helps out and thanks for sticking around. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Hospital

I groaned as a light shined onto my closed eyes. I slowly started to open my eyes. After being blinded for a minute I started to look around. I was surrounded by white walls with a window in one next to the door. and I could hear a steady beeping. I saw some medical equipment nearby and I saw my pulse on the heart monitor. I started to look down and saw I was in a bed with the sheets covering me up. I began to move but felt a sharp pain in my leg.

I lifted the covers and saw my left leg wrapped in bandages with a small blood stain on the shin. I moved again fighting the pain trying to sit up. After getting situated I looked out the window and saw it was pretty bright out with people doctors an nurses mostly.

"Must have been drained" I spoke to myself and relaxed back into the bed's pillow.

After a while I heard the door open and a nurse walked in.

"Ah I see you're awake, you took a bullet in the leg while you were running. I'll go let the others know"

She walked back out, guess Yang and Ruby were waiting for me. However someone else walked in first.

"Uh hello you probably don't remember me but I was the one who carried you to the ship"

"Oh uh, what's your name" I asked

"It's Ashley" She replied very shyly

"Thank you Ashley I appreciate it"

She mumbled something I couldn't hear and left very quickly. After that Ruby and Yang came in.

"You alright there" Yang asked

"I've had better and to be honest this is the first time I've been in a hospital, except for that time i got my tonsils taken out"

We started talking for a little until a Fanus with antlers came in wearing a white coat.

"Welcome back to the living mister?

"Parker sir" I finished for him

"All right well I'll need to talk to you in private for a bit" He looked at Yang and Ruby who got the message.

As they were walking out I noticed his id card said John Forest. He was fairly tall with large antlers sitting atop his head through his short brown hair.

"Now Parker" He asked snapping me out of my daze "We noticed something rather strange"

"What mite that be"

"Your aura is almost none existent as if you never had one"

SHIT. I thought how was I going to explain this.

"Well in the meantime were going to keep you here until your better"

I sighed knowing that I won't have to go through that ordeal. Yang and Ruby came back in and started talking again. A few hours later and they left leaving me to sleep. I went to bed faster than usual but since I don't have my phone I get go on Ifunny (that's right I have no life).

* * *

I woke up a little earlier than usual which I hated since there was almost nothing to do but stare and the wall. Which I studied very intentially.

I looked at the clock near the door and saw that it read 8:25. I sighed since visiting hours didn't start until noon. I then tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't since anytime I wake up I'm up until the sun goes down. About a few minutes later a nurse came in and brought me some breakfast which consisted of a sandwhich, a cup of apple sauce, and a small carton of milk (you know the really strange tasting milk cartons you get at school those things).

I ate those and noticed a pill sitting on the edge. I thought It must be some kind of aspirin incase I had a headache. I didn't so I just left it there. I quickly dozed off an hour later.

* * *

I woke up a little later but this time not as pleasantly. A certain girl in red was currently shaking me and telling me to wake up.

"Wake up" Ruby said.

"Alright, alright I'm up now will please stop shaking me" I said as my body moved back and forth.

Ruby finally got off after I said that. Once she was off I started to collect myself and when my vision started to clear I could see Ruby and Yang standing at the foot of my bed. I smiled at this and we began talking.

Yang eventually asked what Dr. Forest wanted to talk about.

"Well you see I don't have an aura like you guys and when they checked me for injuries they must have noticed I had no aura" I told them

"Oh I see" Yang said then she looked over to one of my stands "Hey what's this" She said as she picked something up

It was a pill and it was sitting next to a glass of water.

"Oh that, well it came with my breakfast, I thought it was an aspirin" I said

"Parker this is an Aura pill it's supposed to kick start a persons aura regeneration"

I looked surprised they really had one of those.

A nurse walked in after Yang said that.

"Hi there" She said in a soft tone. She then looked at Yang's hand then back to me "Sweetie I'm going to need you to take that pill"

"Umm alright" I was a little nervous cause I have no idea what this thing will do to me.

I picked up the pill out of Yang's hand and grabbed the glass of water. _Here goes nothing' I thought._ I then tossed the pill into my mouth and swallowed then chugged the water.

At first I felt nothing and I was slightly relieved, until I started feeling some pain in my chest that started to build up and spread. It was getting worse by the second. I began screaming in pain as it grew worse and worse. I could hear my blood pounding in my ears. I didn't know what to do. Soon I passed out from the pain.

* * *

My eyes shot open. Wondering what just happened.

_"Was it a dream" I thought "No it was to real to be a dream" I was scared right now. I just want to go home._

I started moving but nothing hurt. I swung my legs over my bed and began to walk. I was fine. I then started to look around but saw I wasn't in a hospital.

I was in a... where am I. I was a bedroom with a single queen sized bed and a tv with a stand and an xbox one sitting in front. Left of that there was a computer sitting on a desk with a rolly chair sitting in it.

I then turned around and saw a mirror. But what really shocked me was what I saw. I now had pure white hair, almost whiter than Weiss's. And my eyes were a bright red oddly.

"What happened to me" I said to myself

"You have just received a massive surge of aura" A voice said behind me

I turned around and saw what I didn't expect. Professor Ozpin sipping his coffee.

"So" He spoke "Let's talk"

* * *

**A/N: Ok so as I've said before this story will not being regular update. The reason behind that was that I couldn't really find a path to take this story on and this came to mind so I said "Screw it lets do it" and this is the result. So do the usual, please review also tell me what you think of this whole Parker getting aura thing I really want to know what you guys think.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Chat

**Chapter 6: A Chat**

**A/N: I am amazed with the amount of follow I got after posting the 5th chapter. It's good to know people enjoy this story. Now as for the person who asked about shipping, It most likely won't happen since I'm not the best at writing that kind of stuff. But I might throw in a little flirting every now and then. Now then on with the show.**

* * *

I stood staring at Ozpin, Still coming to terms with what I had seen and heard. I turned back towards the mirror to once again take in the changes. That's when I noticed I wasn't wearing my patient gown. Instead I was dressed up in beacons school uniform. It was very comfortable.

"So" Ozpin said "Any questions"

I turned back towards him. He was now seated at a table with another chair across from him. His cane resting on the edge and his mug still in his hand.

He gestured towards the chair, wanting me to take a seat. I accepted and sat down.

"Yeah just a few" I said "Why do I have white hair, why am I wearing a school uniform, and how did I get here"

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and did that little smirk he always does when he finds something interesting.

"Well to start I have to back to the beginning" He spoke "I first heard about you from the bank robbery, you were on the casualties list" I nodded

"Then I heard from Dr. Forest about a young boy who has no aura" He continued "So I asked him to give that young man an aura pill, to see what happens"

"So I was an experiment"? I asked

He nodded "Yes and I must say I'm quite happy with how it turned out"

"Hurt like a bitch though"

He smiled at this "Now as for your other questions, You are in a room at Beacon Academy and your other clothes are currently being washed, turns out blood is very hard to get out"

"Wait what about my hair, what's the deal with that" I asked still wanting to know

"Perhaps another time, first let's get you settled in"

"Wait settled in?" I asked

"Well you're going to need a place to stay if your attending my school"

"Now hold on" I put my hand up "I am in no way capable of becoming a hunter, I have no training, no weapon, and almost no skill"

"All true, but I think given some time you'll be a fine hunter someday"

"You do understand that I'm as young as Ruby-" I stopped myself before going on

"Oh so you know Ruby Rose" He spoke "I'll be sure to have her help you in class"

"Great" I said with so much sarcasm that even Grif would be proud

"I'll assign you a partner to train with and help create your weapon"

I smiled at this. I had always wanted to have a weapon from RWBY and now i get to design it. But then I realized I had absolutely no idea what I wanted in a weapon.

"Think wisely on what you're weapon will be, it is an extension of yourself"

Ozpin then walked out of the room. I immediately started thinking of ideas for what kind of weapon I wanted. I'd have to base it off on what kind of combat I prefer.

I enjoy a fast paced style that focuses on speed and mobility, so something along the line of pistols in the ranged department and swords for melee combat.

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started drawing up ideas for how this would work. Before I knew it was almost midnight and was on the verge of collapsing.

I tried making my way over to my bed but I couldn't do it since I was to tired to even lift my finger, a minute later I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to something pushing against me. I slowly lifted up my head to see who was pushing me but I was quickly blinded by the sun. After recovering from the blast of light I began to move my arms to lift me up from my chair. I then looked towards who woke me up.

And as my vision started to clear I saw a young girl in red standing in front of me

"Hey Ruby what's up"

She smiled "You look a lot different with white hair, you could pass as Weiss's brother"

I chuckled at this. I haven't even met Weiss yet and I can already tell that will be an interesting conversation.

Ruby then turned her attention towards the papers on my tables.

"Hey what's this"? She asked. Picking up a piece of paper with some designs of my weapon

"Oh that well Ozpin said I'll need to create a weapon for myself if I'm going to attend her-"

"YOU"RE GOING TO BEACON" Ruby yelled with excitement.

I had to cover my ears so they wouldn't burst from the noise.

"Yes I am" I said

"So that's what those are, weapon designs"

"Yeah I decided to use swords and pistols for the design"

"So which one will you use"

I picked up a sheet that was riddled with thick lines and notes

"I prefer this one since it's simple yet efficient, It Uses twin pistols that can go full auto and use high caliber rounds" I explained "Then when I have a pistol in one of the holsters I can hit a button on the holster itself which causes it to latch it on to the pistol which triggers the grip to slide back and lock onto the back of the slide creating a handle for a sword and the holster detaches a section of itself making a blade that springs out and locks"

Ruby looked fascinated with the design as I explained it.

I continued "And while in sword form I can still fire except it's not regular bullets, I use dust instead allowing some variety to my combat choices"

I looked back at Ruby who appeared to be drooling and whispering _that is awesome. _I waved my hand In front of face.

"Hellooo, Ruby you alive" I said.

"Oh" She perked up "Yeah I'm fine sorry just Imagining how awesome this will be"

I smiled "Well Let's get started"

* * *

"Now that was an ordeal" I stated as I finished fitting all of my pistols parts together.

I used a Glock 19 base for the design but I added some recoil dampers making it easier to handle in a fight. I also exchanged the 9mm caliber for a 38 special giving it more impact, but i did have to change out the barrel in order for the bullet to actually fire.

Now we had to create the holster which will double for a blade.

As I was looking through my papers to choose a blade Ruby spoke up

"Hey do you know why your hair is like that"?

"I actually asked Ozpin that but he said he answer that later, must have been that aura pill" I answered

"Wait, how can aura change your hair color"?

"Maybe it's because my body has never experienced aura, nor had it in it's systems"

"But aura doesn't affect my hair or anyone else's"

"We'll your people are born with aura, mine aren't and were pretty damn fragile without something that can defend us from bullets, knives, claws, teeth, and anything that can cause potential harm"

"Oh" That was the last thing Ruby said before we got back to work

* * *

Once again I woke up on my table, turns out I had spent almost a whole day creating my weapon and I had just finished the swords. They were two 3ft falchion type blades. I had always found falchions kinda cool. They were single edged blades with a curved edge that made it look like you just stacked two swords onto each other.

Now all that remained was testing them. I got up and stretched, my bones cracking from not moving after so long. I looked over to my bed and saw Ruby sitting there fast asleep and curled up into a ball. I walked over to wake her up but I heard a knock on the door.

_Must be my partner__, well lets go see who it is. _

I opened the door to a giant golden man which soon tackled me.

I landed with a oomph as I hit the floor "God Yang what was that for" I asked

"Sorry I was leaning against the door when you opened it"

"Who does that"

"Me, and you should have told me you were opening it"

"Again who does that"

"Shut up" She said then looked over to my table "Hey what's this" She picked up on of the pistols"

"That is my weapon" I told her "I was just about to wake Ruby up so we can test it"

"Well wake her up and let's go" She said as she ran out the door

I chuckled and went to wake up Ruby

"Ruby wake up"

She groaned "Why"

"Were going to test out my weapons" I told her "Unless you don't want to come" I started to slowly walk away

Ruby bolted right up at this, grabbed my weapons and began pulling on my hand "Come on lets go NOW"

"Hang on ok" I told her as I took my holstered pistols and put them on my belt.

I put them in the middle of my back which helped them stay concealed.

When Ruby thought I was done she spoke up "Great lets go" and took off

I quickly ran out of the room to follow her to the testing range.

* * *

**A/N: Well were gonna stop here for today I'm very tired cause I stayed up till like 3 playing GTA. You guys know the drill, please review and follow. Every single one makes me smile. See ya.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Horrible Fight

**Chapter 7: Testing**

Since I had just been enrolled at beacon without my consent (not that I'm complaining) I had to make a weapon for myself which I was just about to test. Now I am currently chasing after the falling rose petals left by the speeding red bullet known as Ruby.

Since Ruby used her semblance I had to run as fast as I could. This ended with me collapsing onto the hard ground gasping for air. The good news was that I had made it to the training room. The bad news was there was people there just staring at me.

"I was following Ruby ok" I told them. Everyone went 'oh' and went back to their business.

That's when Ruby leaned over me "You ok"? She asked.

"Just dandy" I told her between breaths.

"Really, you don't look ok" Ruby questioned.

I sighed with what little breath I had "Ruby it's called sarcasm, have Weiss teach you"

By this time Yang had wandered over "Yo, what's happening"

"Dying, you" I told her

"Living, now get up" She responded lifting her hand to help me up

I grab it and she lifts me up but I quickly fall down due to my legs having almost no energy. I face planted right Into Yang's chest.

I muttered a 'shit' before I was blasted across the room into a wall. I slid down the wall and landed on my back.

"How was it" One of the bystanders asked

"They were soft and warm" I told him, he nodded

I slowly got back up and it took a little time for me to gain my balance. Once that was taken care of I looked over towards Yang who looked ready to kill me

"Hey at least I didn't touch your hair" I yelled towards her

"Then what's that in your hand" She yelled back

I looked down at my hand and I saw long gold strands of hair sitting in my palm.

"So let's test those weapons you made" She said just before she charged me

I immediately started backing up hoping to gain any distance. That didn't happen. She was getting closer every millisecond. She then jumped into the air and was about to slam her fist into my face but I had drawn one of my pistols with its blade and barely blocked her fist in time. There was a loud clash as her gauntlet slammed into my sword. I then slid across the floor, this time on my feet but I almost lost balance.

My brain went into overdrive, trying to think of a way out of this or at least without injury which seemed impossible since this was Yang after all.

I had a good space between me and Yang. That's when she started shooting at me. I started hopping around hoping not to get burned. However one of Yang's shots landed right under me as I was about to land which sent me into the air. I landed on my stomach and it hurt like hell. I got up just In time to see Yang charge me.

I readied my pistol and sword, this time with a plan. I blocked Yang's next punch with the sword and shot two bullets at Yang staggering her. I jumped back and shot a few more, the first one hit but Yang recovered and started dodging the others as she rushed me. I blocked a few hits but one punch got through and slammed into my stomach. Yang then went for a kick but pushed it aside with my sword causing her to slip, but that was a mistake. As I looked up I saw Yang's heel flying towards me. It slammed my head into the ground.

My head was spinning from the impact but it started to slow down. I began to get up, but with each step I staggered. However slowly but surely I stood back up. I looked towards Yang who was shocked at what she just saw.

I looked towards her "You know I would say some cheesy line and get ready to fight again but in all honesty I am fucked up" I said

I spat out the blood in my mouth I then said "Goodnight" Just before I passed out.

* * *

I woke up once again in my bed at Beacon. This time I didn't hurt as much since I had Aura. I started moving around to see if anything was broken. I was intact surprisingly that was until I licked my teeth and found out I had lost two of my teeth, and since I know nothing about teeth I have no idea what they are called but they were near the front but not the front two. I'll have to get even with Yang eventually, maybe a broken finger or two.

That's when said person walked in. The Yellow beauty, surprisingly, was pretty bruised up. She had a few bruises on her arms and face.

"I thought that Aura can heal bruises" I told her

"Well aura can heal small things but bruises are beyond its power"

I nodded and started to get up

"woah, woah, woah you are no-" She started

"What" I asked

"You should not be able to stand; you took a massive hit to the head"

"And who delivered the hit"

Yang looked away shyly at this

"That's what I thought; now then I shall change so we can go to the cafeteria and eat"

"Fair enough"

As I walked towards the changing room I called out to her "Your buying"

"But you lost" She wined

"You're damn right I lost; I lost two teeth so you have two options, one you pay for my fillings or you buy me lunch"

"Fine I'll buy you lunch but don't think you can get a dinner date with me"

"Please you're not my type"

"Oh then what is your type"

"Not telling you"

"Please" She begged

I was getting slightly annoyed but then I had an Idea "My hair is better than yours"

*GASP* "I WILL BREAK YOU"

I walked out of the changing room laughing "No you won't"

"Oh why not"

"Cause you know it's true"

Yang was on the verge of exploding at this point, I could see the steam coming off of her.

"Come on lets go before you blow up my room" I told her as I walked out of my room.

* * *

I walked towards the door of the dining hall with Yang in tow. I was about to push it open but I was quickly stopped by Yang

"What's up"? I asked

"You do realize people are going to recognize you and that Blake and Weiss are here right"? She asked me

"I wish you told me your teammates were here as for the other thing I really couldn't really give two shits" I told her

"Fair enough" Yang said and pushed opened the door and walked in with me behind her.

At first nobody paid any mind but soon the whole room began to quiet down and eventually you could hear my shoes tap against the ground and then the echo.

Just before I grabbed a tray I turned to the crowd "For the love of god EAT" I yelled and everybody got back to business

I picked up a chicken sandwich, a bag of chips, and a soda. I waited for Yang to finish her selection and followed her to the table where her team sat.

I had sat down across from Blake who looked up when she saw me with little interest. Weiss on the other hand looked at me suspiciously, like I was going to pull something. Yang and Ruby were normal since they already knew me.

Ruby was the first to speak up "So Parker feeling any better from your fight with Yang yesterday"

I saw Blake's eyes widen a bit but soon return to normal. Weiss however looked up with shock written in her eyes

"I'm doing well even though I lost two teeth "I told her "I was happy that I was able to test my weapons when we were fighting"

"By the way have you made a name for your pistols yet"? Ruby asked

"Honestly no idea, but I'll find one eventually"

"Shame you didn't use the dust function but the rest was cool"

"I'm not adept in the ways of dust so I'll need someone to teach me"

That's when Weiss lost it.

"Ok what the HELL did I miss" She questioned "Who are you and how did you meet Yang and Ruby"

This was going to take awhile.

"Well I was visiting from a small village outside of Vale and I ran into these two when I was at the square" I told Weiss

Weiss just nodded "Alright that explains how you met but that doesn't explain why your here" She asked

I got up "Maybe another time"

"Wait where are you going"

"Off to bed, why"?

"You just got here and woke up from a day of sleep" Yang spoke up

"Oh that was just a power nap I'm actually going to sleep now" I told her before walking off

* * *

As I was walking to my room I saw Velvet walk pass, she was carrying some books for a class I'm assuming. I nodded towards her and she returned it. I turned the corner and a few seconds later I heard a squeak. I walked back towards the corner and peeked around it. I saw Cardin and his team picking on Velvet again, poor girl.

I walked around the corner to face them fully and slowly but surely they all began to turn towards me.

Cardin was the first to speak up "What do you want, can't you see we're busy"

"I can see that and I think you should stop it" I told him

"Wait I remember you" he said "Yeah you're that guy that shoved me a few days ago, I don't think I caught you're name"

I looked over he shoulder to Velvet. I mouthed run to her and I think she understood cause she took off.

Cardin looked back "Hey get her" He told his goons.

As he turned back I socked him right in the nose. He stumbled back and looked at me in shock.

"Here's your business, Bitch" I taunted him I then took a boxing stance, ready for a fight.

Cardin yelled as he swung his fist and landed on my jaw, causing me to stagger a bit. I regained my composer and blocked his next hit then countered with a jab to the stomach following up with a cross to the jaw. I was going to continue but I was knocked back by Sky. Then Russel cam in and slammed his foot into my stomach. Cardin walked up towards me and punched me one last time making slam into the ground.

I stayed there for a bit as they walked off. I turned over onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes to contemplate why I had to do that, I always have to do the right thing don't I. The light that was shining through my eyes was darkened and I opened them to see what was over me. I saw a pair of bunny ears and I knew who it was immediately.

"Hey Velvet" I greeted her

"Hey there" She had a smile on her which was rather odd "I just wanted to thank you for earlier" She told me in her lovely accent

"It was nothing"

"You say that but your bruises say another"

"Hey don't insult them, I've worked hard to get them just right"

Velvet chuckled to this and stuck her hand out "Here"

"But I like the floor" I said with a sad face

She sighed "come on"

"Alright" I said as I took her hand and pulled me up

"Come on I'll buy you some coffee" She offered

"I don't like coffee, I do like hot chocolate though"

"Alright then let's go"

* * *

We had gone into Vale to eat at this little coffee shop near the square. Once Velvet and I got our drinks and food we started eating. I just had a regular doughnut since I wasn't that hungry while Velvet had a blueberry muffin.

Halfway through my drink and a doughnut Velvet spoke up

"So what's your story"

* * *

**A/N: So that took awhile since I've been focusing on some other stuff like a new story I've been thinking about writing along with some school works and a 68% in my physics means I've been having the time of my life. Stupid laws of physics always ruining my fun. Anyways please follow and review I really appreciate it.**


	8. Same old story

**A/N: Yes this is an update, FINALLY. I got distracted by schoolwork and this story slipped my mind. But I'm back and with a new chapter. Thank you to all who stuck around, you all deserve this.**

* * *

I sat there with a cup of hot coco in my hand as Velvet stared at me waiting for a response. I couldn't tell her where I really came from because that would make me sound like an insane person. Then again I could pass as an insane person, depending on what day that is.

I set my cup down on the table we were sitting at on the porch.

"Well to start" I began "I was born outside the kingdom and was raised by my single father"

Velvet nodded "My father taught me many things mostly fighting and how to survive in the wild"

She spoke up "So what made you move to the city"

"I wanted to try my hand at being a hunter" I paused "So far I think I'm doing alright"

Velvet smiled "I don't know about that"

I gave her a pouty face "Why's that"

"Well for one thing your weapon isn't the greatest"

"Gee thanks" I then thought for a second "Then again I could use something a little different these were just going to be a prototype"

Velvet stared off to her side "I think I can help with that"

She stood up and grabbed my hand "Come on, lets go"

I was a bit shocked at this since I never took Velvet to be the bold one "Where are we going"

"We are going to build you something better"

* * *

We were back at beacon, this time with a new goal in mind. To try and build a weapon that works. (Yes we're doing this shit again)

I decided on something that was pretty basic some simple long swords but put together they form something new which I don't plan to reveal just yet. The swords themselves were unique as they had had guards but they were only in front of the handle and it didn't really offer much blockage but it made it a bit faster. The blade was sharp and was modeled after a sword of war which had an interesting design. The piece between the the blade and handle was slightly skinner in terms of width longways meaning I could lock another weapon in between my two swords. Each sword was about thirty-five inches with six inches handles. The cross guard was a basic horizontal guard that curves up at the edges.

I picked up the swords when I had finished crafting them. They had weight which I needed since I didn't have a lot of strength thus giving me more power to my strikes.

"Good, ready to test them out" Velvet said

I slide the swords into their separate scabbards "Not yet I still need to make some changes"

At that moment an announcement was made. It was Glynda asking all students to report to the auditorium, it was't stated why but I'm not going to argue with Glynda.

I left my swords on my desk next to my giant mess of papers and designs.

* * *

We arrived at the Auditorium just before we started but we couldn't find RWBY so we just stood together.

The whole room quieted down as Ozpin walked out in his usual attire with cane and cup in hand. He took sip before speaking.

"Students" He began "I'm sure most of you are wondering as to why I called you all here"

Another sip "It nothing bad I can assure you, I simply wished to inform you of the upcoming dance we will be hosting"

I thought to myself "A dance greeeeeaaaaaatttt" (as you can tell I love dances).

"This party will be set up by students, for students" Another sip "I hope you all make the best of it" Yet another sip

He then walked off and Glynda dismissed us.

* * *

Unlike me Velvet was pretty excited about the dance and started thinking up ideas as to who she was going to ask. I began to think of all the ships the RWBY fandom has and I started to chuckle since there were plenty for Velvet.

"What are you laughing at" She asked, snapping me out of my thoughts

I paused for a moment "Nothing" I said

"It doesn't seem like nothing"

"That's because I'm deceptive"

She looked pouty from this but I ignored it and just walked to my room.

* * *

I walked in and set to work on my swords trying to find some ways to tweak them. I decided on adding some dust into the style but was once again interrupted by a knock at my door. I thought it was Yang checking up on me so I didn't bother with getting up.

"It's unlocked" I yelled through the door

Instead of seeing Yang I saw Weiss.

"Can I help you with something" I asked as politely as I could

"First off start treating me with a bit of respect" I was shocked at this "Second who do you think you are going around saying you're my brother"

Now that surprised me "What do you mean, I've never said anything like that"

"Don't play dumb people have been saying you're my brother and you confirmed it" She was getting a bit on my nerves

"Ever thought that it could be Yang trying to mess with us" I said

That shut her up surprisingly, apparently she had not thought of that.

"sorry" She mumbled

"It's ok just be sure to get back at Yang for me" I said while standing up from my chair "You could actually help with something"

"What's that" She asked with a bit of curiosity

"I'm planning on some way to put dust with my swords and having little trouble on how exactly to go about it"

"Do you even know how to use dust" She said with a bit of aggression

"Well last time I kinda winged it but I turned out ok" I said with a smile

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose "How about you learn before you try"

"Good idea, I should also actually test these guys since I made them just before the announcement"

"Fine lets go" Weiss said stomping out of my room.

I quickly grabbed my swords and rushed after her.

* * *

We arrived at the training room a bit later and it was empty thankfully since I didn't want to attract a crowd like last time.

Weiss and I took opposite ends of the arena and readied our weapons. She took her usual stance while I just stood there with my swords to my sides.

"READY" She yelled

"READY" I yelled back and she rushed forward using a glyph

I quickly brought up my swords to block her stab just in time. I then knocked her blade up and slashed her. I barley missed only leaving a small mark. That's when I took the offensive and began to push forward strike after strike. She attempted to use glyphs to get around me but I was able to block any movement.

Soon our blades clashed and held against one another causing sparks to fly. We struggled to get the upper hand over the other but I acted quickly and broke the clash off spinning to the left and striking her. She fell to the ground with an off, shocked at what had happened. I couldn't believe it myself, my guess it the aura I received from that pill enchanted most of my body including my reaction time.

"how-"

"you've never seen me fight and I have no real set fighting style so you couldn't have predicted but I know your style very well" I explained

I offered my hand to her but she scoffed and stood up on her own. We then started discussing how to improve my swords. This went on for awhile and I eventually decided on using only red dust for awhile so that I can master it then move on to the next. Weiss helped me build a slot piece for crystals and another for dust cylinders.

I put my swords in my scabbards but I decided to do something a little different. I had one sword on my back where the handle stuck out of the top while the other would be on my back as well except I would have it drawn from the bottom.

I put it all on and turned to Weiss

"That's an interesting look" She said

"Thanks I worked hard on it"

"Speaking of looks are you always going to wear your school uniform" She asked

"Well I have a hoodie but the rest of my clothes were burnt up so I guess I need to do some shopping"

Weiss stood there with her hand placed on her chin like she was thinking really hard

"Well I need to do some shopping too, maybe the rest of the team can come along as well"

I groaned at the thought of shopping but I don't really have any other choice.

"Fine we'll go tomorrow" I said waving her off as I walked away

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOOO how've you guys been. I know it's been few months and many of you have been waiting but I'll try and do regular updates if I can and I'll try to do longer chapters but this is asa far as I could take this one. Look forward to at least one more chapter before the end of this months and thank you to all of those who stuck around this long. Please review and follow.**


End file.
